guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Immora/buildarchive/Wounding Strike Spiker
05:09, 24 April 2007 Immora (Talk | contribs) m (User:Immora/buildarchive/D/Mo Wounding Strike Spiker moved to Build:D/Mo Wounding Strike Spiker) * 03:40, 24 April 2007 Immora (Talk | contribs) m (Build:D/Mo Wounding Strike Spiker moved to User:Immora/buildarchive/D/Mo Wounding Strike Spiker) * 00:24, 4 March 2007 Llednar (Talk | contribs) (Attributes and Skills) * 23:24, 12 February 2007 Gredinus (Talk | contribs) m * 00:00, 10 February 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (Variants) * 18:24, 5 February 2007 Toxik (Talk | contribs) m * 21:03, 20 January 2007 Sir On The Edge (Talk | contribs) * 23:32, 17 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (Build:D/Mo Striking Sage moved to Build:D/Mo Wounding Strike Spiker) * 23:32, 17 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * 23:18, 17 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) * 21:43, 7 January 2007 Chris with Lime (Talk | contribs) * 03:03, 1 January 2007 Akmdw (Talk | contribs) m (category tags) * 03:59, 23 December 2006 24.18.35.57 (Talk) * 18:05, 16 December 2006 82.155.156.208 (Talk) (Equipment) * 22:04, 8 December 2006 72.140.118.227 (Talk) (Equipment) * 22:03, 8 December 2006 72.140.118.227 (Talk) (Equipment) * 09:27, 8 December 2006 Eudas (Talk | contribs) m (Attributes and Skills) * 16:30, 5 December 2006 82.44.52.53 (Talk) (Counters) * 01:53, 5 December 2006 71.104.245.67 (Talk) * 01:52, 5 December 2006 71.104.245.67 (Talk) * 01:52, 5 December 2006 71.104.245.67 (Talk) * 19:05, 3 December 2006 88.105.149.114 (Talk) (added a link) * 19:39, 2 December 2006 Eudas (Talk | contribs) m (Usage) * 19:21, 2 December 2006 Eudas (Talk | contribs) m * 12:06, 30 November 2006 Fyren (Talk | contribs) m (Equipment) * 01:47, 30 November 2006 64.12.116.202 (Talk) (Usage) * 05:31, 29 November 2006 Chris with Lime (Talk | contribs) * 02:01, 24 November 2006 Chris with Lime (Talk | contribs) (Reverted changes) * 08:12, 23 November 2006 71.118.166.46 (Talk) (Usage) * 08:12, 23 November 2006 71.118.166.46 (Talk) (Attributes and Skills) * 10:39, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) * 10:39, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (D/Mo Striking Sage moved to Build:D/Mo Striking Sage: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * 18:20, 31 October 2006 Chris with Lime (Talk | contribs) m (Raging Renewal -> Zealous Renewal) * 21:08, 28 October 2006 Chris with Lime (Talk | contribs) m (Changed Vital Blessing to Vital Boon) * 21:07, 28 October 2006 Chris with Lime (Talk | contribs) (Changed two skills, edited some other stuff.) * 20:45, 28 October 2006 Mgrinshpon (Talk | contribs) m (Equipment - Linkified inscriptions) * 02:57, 28 October 2006 Chris with Lime (Talk | contribs) (Attributes and Skills) * 02:50, 28 October 2006 Chris with Lime (Talk | contribs) (I really should start using the Preview function.) * 02:50, 28 October 2006 Chris with Lime (Talk | contribs) (Variants) * 02:49, 28 October 2006 Chris with Lime (Talk | contribs) (Counters) * 02:48, 28 October 2006 Chris with Lime (Talk | contribs) m (Fixed linking errors) * 02:46, 28 October 2006 Chris with Lime (Talk | contribs)